


Di tutto un po'

by Omibombay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Slash, Teenlock
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>01 - Timori<br/>02 - Colpo di fulmine (AU)<br/>03 - Halloween<br/>04 - Sbaglio<br/>05 - JohnLoveSherlock<br/>06 - Shell we dance? (AU)<br/>07 - Influenza<br/>08 - A carnevale…<br/>09 - Tra compiti e… reggiseni (Teen!lock)<br/>10 - Pesce rosso<br/>11 - San Valentino<br/>12 - Gelosia<br/>13 - Il brutto anatroccolo<br/>14 - L’oroscopo<br/>15 - Yes, sir!<br/>16 - Era solo uno scherzo<br/>17 - Scacco al Re (AU)<br/>18 - Isteria (AU)<br/>19 - Sheshe<br/>20 - Solo foglie nel vento<br/>21 - Completiamoci<br/>22 - Enigma (AU)<br/>23 - Nuova vita (AU)<br/>24 - Mai e poi mai<br/>25 - Il migliore (AU)<br/>26 - Latte<br/>27 - Distrazioni (AU)<br/>28 - Imbarazzo<br/>29 - Angeli e demoni (AU)<br/>30 - Forse mai<br/>31 - Attesa<br/>32 - Attrazione<br/>33 - Ascensore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timori

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 342  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 30 gennaio al 2 febbraio 2015  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Mycroft cerca di distanziare Greg per il bene di quest'ultimo perché teme di metterlo in pericolo. Greg gli ricorda che ha una pistola e sa come usarla.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elisa Story Zabini

Lestrade entrò in casa come una furia si tolse il cappotto, gettandolo malamente sull’attaccapanni. Raggiunse lo studio di Mycroft e non si premurò affatto di bussare, l’altro sollevò il volto verso di lui senza scomporsi; aveva tutta l’aria di qualcuno che sa esattamente cosa lo aspetta.  
“Voglio delle spiegazioni” lo aggredì Lestrade piazzandosi davanti alla scrivania con le mani sui fianchi.  
“Ben ritrovato Gregory” lo salutò serafico l’altro, andando ad alimentare la rabbia del poliziotto.  
“Scopro per puro caso che sei rientrato da quattro giorni e non ti sei fatto vivo. Non un messaggio, non una chiamata. Se non fosse stato per Sherlock, sarei ancora in silenzio radio come tu, mi hai chiesto prima di partire!”  
Mycroft sospirò piano facendosi indietro, portando le mani davanti al volto.   
“Credimi se ti dico che è meglio che tu ed io, d’ora in avanti, si prenda strade diverse. È stato bello ma…”  
“Mi stai lasciando?” domandò incredulo battendo le mani sul ripiano della preziosa ed antica scrivania.  
“Mi stai scaricando?” gridò poiché l’altro non aveva accennato a rispondere o a muoversi.  
“È per la tua sicurezza Gregory… il lavoro che svolgo…”  
Lestrade scosse la testa con forza scoppiando in una risata amara “È per l’attentato che c’è stato alla sede dell’MI6 (*) non è vero?”  
“Io non…”  
“Mycroft, io non sarò come voi Holmes, che deducete la gente con uno sguardo, ma non sono uno stupido” ribatté e quella frase mise a tacere Mycroft per un lungo momento il quale si alzò ed andò alla finestra.  
“Per quanto io riesca a controllare buona parte di quello che accade a Londra e non solo, non posso avere vigilare su tutto. Se stai con me, sei un bersaglio e non voglio che ti accada qualcosa di male per colpa mia solo perché sei il compagno di Mycroft Holmes.”  
A quelle parole l’ispettore gli si avvicinò e gli prese una mano portandola sotto la sua giacca a sfiorare la fondina della pistola.  
“Sono un poliziotto, Mycroft, tendi a dimenticarlo a volte, e questa la so usare molto bene!”

 

(*) chiedo scusa ma non ho saputo resistere ^_^


	2. Colpo di fulmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 398  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: JohnWatson, Sherlock Holmes  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 30 gennaio al 2 febbraio 2015  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock AU circa - John va a fare orientamento per conto dell'esercito in una scuola superiore, qui incontra Sherlock per la prima volta.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Sharon Tuccio

John Watson detestava fare quel genere di cose, le odiava con tutto se stesso anche perché le reputava una perdita di tempo, ma gli ordini erano ordini e lui li rispettava sempre: che fossero questi il dover entrare in azione sul campo di battaglia, o come in quel caso, andare presso una scuola superiore, da dei ragazzini dell’ultimo anno a illustrare e raccontare ciò che faceva l’esercito. Volessi mai che qualcuno di quelli si iscrivesse all’accademia militare e rifornisse le file dei soldati.  
Così aveva indossato la divisa, la sua faccia più autoritaria ed aveva raccontato all’annoiata platea quello che ripeteva ogni volta.  
La sua attenzione però fu catturata da un uomo in piedi infondo all’aula magna che con aria annoiata, tanto quanto quella dei suoi alunni, stava ascoltando la conferenza. I loro occhi si incontrarono e, per tutta la durata dell’assemblea, non si lasciarono più.  
Quando terminò la sua relazione, il contatto visivo tra i due si perse e John si sentì come smarrito una sensazione a cui non era abituato.  
Lo cercò con lo sguardo, ma la folla di studenti gli precludeva la vista così, dopo aver salutato il preside, si avviò tristemente verso l’uscita. Fu allora che il suono di un violino catturò la sua attenzione. L’istinto di Watson non lo aveva mai tradito, lo aveva salvato nelle situazioni più impossibili e quindi seguì quella musica la quale di faceva sempre più distinta e vivida mano a mano che si avvicinava all’aula di musica. E lì si fermò sulla soglia ad osservare l’uomo che lo aveva stregato quella mattina. Era lì, a pochi passi da lui che suonava una melodia sconosciuta al soldato, dinnanzi la finestra con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte leggermente aggrottata, ignaro del suo inaspettato pubblico. John Watson era un soldato e non credeva nei colpi di fulmine eppure era incantato da qual violinista alto e magro, dai riccioli scuri che ondeggiavano appena.  
La musica si estinse facendoli piombare in un silenzio quasi assordante tanto che John poteva avvertire il rombare furioso del suo sangue.  
L’altro si volse sentendosi osservato e un pallido sorriso vece capolino sul suo volto rendendolo se possibile ancora più bello.  
“Lei è John Watson” pronunciò avvicinandosi ed il soldato annuì tendendo gli la mano “Sono Sherlock Holmes, l’insegnante di musica.”  
Watson strinse quella mano affusolata e bianca, inaspettatamente fredda e decise che non l’avrebbe lasciata più.


	3. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 135  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 30 gennaio al 2 febbraio 2015  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Per Halloween è Mycroft a decidere i loro costumi ed emerge la sua passione per Star Trek... finiranno per vestirsi da Kirk e Spock.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Donnie TZ

Mancavano quattro giorni ad Halloween, lui, Mycroft Holmes non lo aveva mai festeggiato, nemmeno da bambino ora, da adulto non ci pensava nemmeno, peccato però che il suo compagno non la pensasse nel medesimo modo.   
Lestrade aveva passato il pomeriggio a mandargli messaggi di varie cappio di personaggi fantastici o mitologici.  
-Batman e Robin? GL-  
-No. MH -  
-Thor e Loki? GL-  
-No. MH-  
-C3PO e R2D2? GL-  
-No. MH-  
-Ammetto che sarei curioso di vederti come R2D2. MH-  
-Basta mi arrendo decidi tu. GL.-  
Mycroft aveva pensato e ripensato e sinceramente un’idea ce l’aveva.  
-Star Trek. MH-  
-Star Trek?!?! GL-  
-Lo trovi così strano? MH-  
-Tu sei un appassionato di Star Trek? GL-  
-Della serie classica, in particolare. Potremmo vestirci da Kirk e Spock. MH-   
-Non vedo l’ora! Ci vediamo a cena signor Spock! GL-


	4. Sbaglio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: drabble  
> Parole: 160  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 30 gennaio al 2 febbraio 2015  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Qualche volta si sbaglia anche Mycroft.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elisa Story Zabini

La stanza era ancora avvolta nell’oscurità, Mycroft Holmes aprì gli occhi fissando il nulla davanti a sé, avvertiva un corpo premuto contro il suo ed un respiro caldo e quieto infrangersi suo collo.  
Sorrise richiudendo gli occhi. Era cambiato tanto in quei mesi, da quando lui e Gregory Lestrade si erano messi insieme, per esempio in un’altra mattina si sarebbe alzato subito e sarebbe andato al computer a lavorare, anche se era domenica. Non sarebbe rimasto pigramente sveglio a godersi il ronfare sommesso del poliziotto al suo fianco. Non avrebbe desiderato destarlo per poterci fare ancora l’amore, ancora e ancora, perché Gregory non gli bastava mai e ne voleva sempre di più.  
Si girò sul fianco cingendo la vita sfiorandogli la pelle nuda con dita tremanti attendendo che l’alba sorgesse, che gli occhi di Lestrade si aprissero e che lo baciasse.  
Attese semplicemente, non avrebbe mai creduto possibile una cosa del genere, ma anche lui dopotutto su qualcosa si sbagliava.


	5. JohnLoveSherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 271  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 30 gennaio al 2 febbraio 2015  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - Sherlock hackera il blog di John scrivendo cose imbarazzanti a proposito di John.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Klaudia Liu Barbera

John Watson era un uomo paziente, molto paziente, forse troppo paziente. Era raro, molto raro fargli saltare i nervi, ma Sherlock Holmes aveva questa innata capacità.  
E quella volta aveva davvero passato il segno!  
Il buon dottore rincasò sistemò la spesa nel frigo, ignorando la testa ed altre parti umana, e poi si piazzò davanti al suo coinquilino, nonché compagno il quale era seduto sulla sua poltrona con le mani davanti al viso la tipica posizione che assumeva quando si rintanava nel suo Mind Palace.  
John non aveva assolutamente intenzione di aspettare i comodi del suo ragazzo quindi lo scosse per una spalla. Gli occhi di Sherlock si aprirono e saettarono verso di lui.  
“Si può sapere che cosa ti è saltato in mente?” lo aggredì prima che Sherlock aprisse le labbra per parlare.  
“Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci”  
“Sei entrato nel mio computer e hai scritto cose parecchio imbarazzanti sul mio conto” sbottò rosso in viso ancora poteva veder la faccia di Lestrade che sghignazzava a sue spese.  
Holmes si strinse nelle spalle.   
“È consuetudine scambiare con gli amici simpatiche dinamiche di coppia.”  
Watson si passò una mano nei capelli esasperato, ma l’espressione innocente e sincera di Sherlock lo spiazzarono.  
“Sì, Sherlock, ma con una ristretta cerchia di amici, in un bar, dopo aver bevuto un paio di birre, non hakerando il mio portatile e scrivendo sul mio blog cose imbarazzanti e personali.”  
Le labbra di Sherlock formarono una “o” muta e si strinse nelle spalle colpevole. Watson scosse la testa oramai il danno era fatto.  
“Comunque è anche colpa tua John Watson, JohnLoveSherlock, non è una password sicura!”


	6. Shell we dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 302  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - Sherlock insegna a John a ballare, ambientata nel ‘900  
> Gentilmente proposto da Lucy Gabry Mura

 

La contessa Irene Adler dava un ballo in maschera e Sherlock non aveva intenzione di perderselo per nulla a mondo. Allungò l’invito vergato dalla bella calligrafia della donna a John che lo fissò con sguardo avvilito e sospirò piano scuotendo la testa.

“Non ho intenzione di partecipare, lo sai, questi eventi mondani non mi hanno mai interessato, va tu.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ogni volta era così. Sempre.

“Va bene, ma questa volta voglio anzi esigo sapere perché non hai intenzione di venire a queste feste, tutta la nobiltà sarà riunita.”

John si torse le mani imbarazzato “Semplicemente non ne ho voglia.”

“Questo e il decimo ballo cui non partecipiamo e la tua scusa è sempre la stessa. Voglio conoscere la verità.”

Il povero Watson si guardò intorno cercando una scusa che però non venne. “Ballare…” bisbigliò con un filo di voce “Ballare… non so ballare”

“Tutto qui!” esclamò Sherlock

“Dici poco” borbottò avvilito, mentre il suo coinquilino si affaccendava attorno al grammofono.

Quindi  gli porse la mano “Mi permette questo ballo dottor Watson?” domandò mentre nel salotto si spandevano le note del “Sul bel Danubio blu” Johann Strauss jr.

“Ecco una mano va qui” spiegò posandosela dietro la spalla “Devi portarmi, i corpi devono stare a contatto, la mia mano desta deve essere sostenuta dalla tua. Ricorda John è l’uomo che conduce la danza, e la sua dama deve solo preoccuparsi di volteggiare…”

Il dottore era rigido tra le sue braccia.

“Ora devi solo seguire la musica, lascia che ti scivoli dentro, che faccia parte di te…”

Watson si trovò a chiudere gli occhi e senza rendersene conto seguiva i movimenti dell’altro.

Quando la musica terminò anche l’incanto si spezzò e John aprì gli occhi; rimasero a fissarsi per un lungo momento.

“Visto, non è poi così difficile.”

“Ancora!”

 

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2ms3s4y)


	7. Influenza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 286  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - Sherlock odia essere malato. John DETESTA quando Sherlock è malato.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elisa Story Zabini

 

Il dottor John Watson si massaggiò le tempie avvertendo il mal di testa montare dalla base del collo.

Si chiedeva cosa avesse fatto di male nella vita per meritarsi questo. Lui era un medico aveva curato molte persone di svariati mali. Era stato in guerra ed aveva assistito impotente alla morte di alcuni dei suoi compagni d’armi. Si era sempre detto di essere pronto a tutto, ma non era preparato a questo: Sherlock Holmes con l’influenza, una banalissima e pressoché innocua malattia virale stagionale.

Tutte le persone normali sfruttavano questa condizione per stare al caldo e riposare, ma ovviamente il suo coinquilino non rientrava nella categoria.

Sherlock era crollato sul pavimento del salotto di Beker Street perché sosteneva di stare benissimo, che poteva lavorare e che era solo un po’ di alterazione, che lui non si ammalava perché detestava ammalarsi e questo bastava ai bacilli per stare alla larga. Come no?

L’alterazione si era rivelata essere una febbre da cavallo e durante la notte aveva preso anche a tossire come un matto.

John lo aveva messo a letto ed aveva passato la notte in bianco, cercando di alleviare i sintomi, Sherlock era insopportabile non voleva assolutamente dargli retta e starsene al calduccio sotto le coperte, bevendo un tè caldo ed assumendo un antipiretico. Non sia mai che Sherlock Holmes ascolti i consigli di un umile dottore.

Finalmente, quando l’alba fece capolino tra le tende tirate, Sherlock si addormentò sfinito e il silenzio calò in quella stanza.

Watson tirò un sospiro di sollievo, godendosi quella tranquillità, era vero Sherlock con l’influenza era detestabile e fastidioso all’ennesima potenza, ma in quel momento John poteva fare quello che sapeva fare meglio: avere cura delle persone.

Avere cura di lui.

 

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2ms3s4y)


	8. A carnevale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 263  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Pairing: LestradeXMycroft  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - rating rosso - Lestrade vuole che Mycroft lo accompagni ad una festa in maschera per carnevale ma appena vede il costume che ha scelto l’altro uomo decide che invece non usciranno di casa.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ale River-Sherly Rizza

 

L’ispettore di Scotland Yard rientrò in casa di corsa, giacché doveva prepararsi per andare alla festa in maschera organizzata dai colleghi. Era riuscito a convincere Mycroft ad accompagnarlo ed aveva poco tempo erano già in abbondante ritardo.

Entrò in camera e lì si pietrificò nel vedere il suo compagno che si sistemava i ultimi dettagli del costume.

Holmes lo guardò nel riflesso dello specchio e dall’espressione dipinta sul volto del detective ispettore, dedusse che era sorpreso.

Lestrade si tolse il cappotto avvicinandoglisi in fretta e lo fece voltare catturandogli la bocca con la propria in un bacio famelico ed appassionato quindi fece correre le mani sul tessuto di morbida lana e scese fino a ghermirgli i glutei spingendolo contro di sé.

Gregory gli sollevò la gonna fino a che non incontrò la pelle nuda, era senza intimo.

“I dettagli sono importanti” gli sussurrò all’orecchio Mycroft e se il poliziotto aveva ancora bisogno di un pretesto per possederlo quella frase fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Lo sospinse fino al letto con un’urgenza che solitamente non gli apparteneva, crollando sopra con lui.

“Spogliami” ansimò sulle labbra del compagno aprendogli la camicia.

“Fossi matto e quando mi ricapita di scoparmi uno scozzese” risponde slacciandosi i pantaloni ed un attimo dopo entrò dentro di lui facendolo gemere di piacere e dolore. Gettò la testa indietro quando Lestrade prese a masturbarlo con vigore allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte, Mycroft non credeva che la scelta di quel costume avrebbe comportato quel tipo di epilogo.

La festa è dimenticata, ma a nessuno dei due interessa davvero.

 

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2ms3s4y)


	9. Tra compiti e... reggiseni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 269  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - teen!lock - John si prova i reggiseni della mamma e Sherlock lo becca.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Clizia Salvati

 

I due ragazzi erano in casa da soli, John aveva invitato il suo compagno di classe perché lo aiutasse con gli esercizi di chimica e lui beh… Sherlock eccelleva in tutte le materie e non aveva bisogno di una mano per fare i compiti.

“Preparo una tazza di tè ti va?” domandò ma l’altro non rispose immerso com’era nelle formule e a John andava anche bene, visto che poi a lui bastava copiare il tutto.

Sherlock era un ragazzino strano, a scuola non aveva amici e quando alcuni dei loro compagni avevano saputo che voleva invitarlo per farsi dare una mano nei compiti glielo avevano caldamente sconsigliato.

Da quando era arrivato, Sherlock si era seduto alla sua scrivania e si era immerso nello studio senza dare segni di voler comunicare con lui.

Così alla fine John era sgattaiolato fuori dalla camera e, con il pretesto di preparare del tè, si era infilato in quella dei genitori.

Aprì l’armadio ed i cassetti frugando tra gli abiti; finì con il trovare tra gli altri un reggiseno di pizzo nero che sua madre sicuramente usava nelle occasioni speciali.

Con rapidi gesti si tolse maglione e camicia e lo provò andando poi a guardarsi nello specchio. Ne trovò un secondo di cotone rosso, forse quello che usava a capodanno e provò anche quello.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, dietro di sé, nel riflesso dello specchio, vide Holmes osservarlo con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Da questo tuo comportamento potrei dedurre molte cose, ma preferisco di no” sentenziò con voce monocorde.

John provò a parlare ma Sherlock scrollò le spalle noncurante “E poi lo strambo sarei io.”

 

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2ms3s4y)


	10. Pesce rosso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 280  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-13, giallo, K+  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade e Johnlock insieme in cui Sherlock decide che, se lui è riuscito a trovare in John il suo pesce rosso, allora Lestrade deve per forza essere quello di suo fratello.

 

Sherlock muoveva pigramente la mano tra i capelli di John in un movimento lento; erano stesi sul letto sfatto, da poco i loro respiri si erano quietati dopo aver fatto l’amore.

“Conosco quell’espressione Sherlock su cosa stai rimuginando?” lo interrogò il dottore tirando su il lenzuolo coprendo il loro corpi sudati.

“Hai notato il modo che ha mio fratello di guardare Gavin?”

“Greg?”

Sherlock fece un distratto gesto con la mano sottolineando che quello non era importante.

“Mhhh no, mi sembra che gli abbia scoccato un’occhiata piuttosto annoiata e schiva.”

“Appunto lo ha guardato!”

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire Sherlock?”

“Che Lestrade ha acceso in lui un non so quale interesse.”

“Mi chiedo come ti sia venuta in mente questa cosa proprio adesso” brontolò Watson sfregandosi contro di lui, ma Sherlock proseguiva con il suo ragionamento mente il dottore scivolava nel sonno ascoltando la sua voce, si sollevò di colpo fissando l’altro negli occhi “Io non sono un pesce rosso” sbottò cogliendo quella frase e Sherlock rise spingendolo sul materasso e salendogli sopra “No, John, infatti, non sei un pesce rosso qualsiasi: sei il mio pesce rosso” gli disse sostenendosi con i gomiti ai lati della testa del dottore, chinandosi poi a baciarlo piano.

“E Gregory Lestrade è il pesce rosso di mio fratello.”

John non badò al fatto che Sherlock avesse detto il nome dell’ispettore correttamente per la prima volta da che lo conosceva, non con Holmes che gli strusciava addosso risvegliando il lui il desiderio.

Qualunque cosa intendesse Sherlock con quella storia del pesce rosso, andava bene; se questo voleva dire che Greg e Mycroft sperimentavano quello che stavano per fare loro, glielo augurò con tutto il cuore.

 

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2ms3s4y)


	11. San Valentino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 271  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Mycroft in versione “adorabile goffo 'uomo di ghiaccio che diventa goffissimo quando si innamora'” (qualcosa di profondamente stupido e coccoloso)  
> Gentilmente proposto da Simona Porto

 

Quella era una cosa profondamente stupida, sciocca e schifosamente romantica e lui non era proprio il tipo per fare quel genere cose ed invece si trovava in macchina, in una limousine, davanti a Scotland Yard, dopo aver comprato una rosa rossa e una scatola di cioccolatini a forma di cuore della miglior marca presente sul mercato.

Fortunatamente era seduto, perché sentiva una strana debolezza pervadergli le membra e la testa stranamente leggera ed un’euforia che non riusciva a sedare.

Gregory Lestrade uscì dal lavoro e sorrise nel vedere la limousine nera, che stonava tra tutte le macchine parcheggiate in strada.

Aveva detto a Mycroft un milione di volte che non doveva cercare di stupirlo con gli effetti speciali, ma aveva imparato che era proprio nella natura di Mycroft cercare di impressionare le persone e con lui non faceva eccezione.

Non attese che l’autista scendesse per aprirgli la porta, entrò in macchina facendo sussultare l’uomo comodamente seduto sul sedile di pelle.

Era proprio vero che l’amore poteva fare miracoli e Mycroft Holmes ne era la prova vivente. L’uomo solitamente controllato, che aveva in pugno tutto il paese, gli porse una scatola con mani tremanti, balbettando un buon San Valentino a mezza voce. Lestrade gonfiava il petto lusingato ed intenerito perché era lui la causa di quei tremiti, di quel rossore, di rendere l’uomo più potente d’Inghilterra, un essere goffo e traballante in balia dei sentimenti che prova per lui.

E mentre la grossa macchina scura prende a muoversi nella notte Londinese, Greg si sporse su quella bocca schiusa ed in attesa, sentendo l’uomo chetarsi sotto le sue labbra e le sue carezze.

 

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2ms3s4y)


	12. Gelosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 561  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-13, giallo, K+  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Greg regala a tutte le ragazze di NSY una mimosa per la festa della donna. Mycroft è geloso, ne vuole una pure lui anche se è un uomo. Greg ha qualcosa di meglio per lui.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ale River-Sherly Rizza

 

  


Era stata una lunga e faticosa giornata per Gregory Lestrade che entrò in casa con un sospiro stanco. Sorrise nel vedere il cappotto di Mycroft sull’appendiabiti; raggiunse in fretta il salotto e si beò per un momento della visione del suo uomo seduto sulla poltrona davanti al camino con un bicchiere di brandy in mano. 

 

Il sorriso ebete che aveva sulle labbra gli scomparve in un istante quando vide il cipiglio corrucciato di Holmes. 

Lestrade lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere che quell’espressione era rivolta a lui e non ad una giornata di lavoro andata storta. 

“Buonasera” lo salutò Mycroft con voce monocorde scoccandogli un’occhiata indagatrice: stava cercando qualcosa. 

Gregory alzò le mani “Che cosa c’è?” chiese non capendo il motivo di quell’indagine visiva. 

Mycroft si limitò a posare il bicchiere sul tavolino per poi alzarsi e porsi davanti al compagno. 

“Niente . È proprio questo il punto” rilevò infastidito mandando Gregory in confusione. Non cerano ricorrenze, anniversari compleanni, nulla di nulla in quel periodo; era una giornata come le altre: non per Mycroft a quanto pareva. 

L’uomo, vedendo che il poliziotto non riusciva a trarre una conclusione da solo, sbottò: “Le tue colleghe sono state infinitamente felici per aver ricevuto delle mimose dal loro superiore.” 

Gregory sbatté le palpebre, un paio di volte.

“C-cosa?” balbettò cominciando a capire quale fosse il nodo del problema, soprassedette sul fatto che Mycroft avesse violato ancora la sua privacy, ma ormai quella era un’abitudine. 

“Hai regalato ad ogni donna del tuo dipartimento quei profumati fiori gialli” sibilò. 

Gregory fece un passo avanti e Mycroft uno indietro fino a quando il politico non si trovò con le spalle al muro. 

“Volevi una mimosa anche tu?” chiese sulle sue labbra solleticandole con il proprio respiro. 

Lo sguardo che fuggiva dai suoi occhi ed il suo silenzio gli diedero conferma della sua ipotesi. Con un movimento rapido e fulmineo Greg gli posò una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni muovendola ottenendo un gridolino di sorpresa ed eccitazione. 

“La mimosa è il simbolo per la festa della donna e a quando sento, tu, non lo sei” argomentò continuando a muovere la mano, sentendo gonfiarsi i pantaloni. 

“Gregory…” ansimò sporgendosi per farsi baciare ma l’ispettore si fece indietro con un sorriso spietato “Ma non è questo il punto, vero Mycroft?” proseguì continuando a torturarlo. Avere Holmes alla sua mercé era qualcosa che gli infiammava le viscere in modo incredibile. 

“Il problema non sono i fiori, vero?” insistette fissandolo negli occhi trovando infondo ad essi la verità e si rispose da solo “No, non lo sono. Il vero problema, se di questo si può parlare, è che sei geloso. Geloso che io abbia pensato di fare una carineria alle ragazze del mio dipartimento. Geloso che per qualche ora non abbia pensato a te, ma a loro” sentenziò spingendo i fianchi contro quelli dell’amante. 

“Sì!” ammise sconfitto sulle labbra dell’uomo che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

“Sì, cosa?”

“Sono geloso” concesse passandogli la mano dietro la nuca e catturando quella bocca in un bacio avido. 

“Geloso…” ripeté al suo orecchio mordendogli il lobo… “La gelosia è un mostro che ti divora dall’interno. Tu sei mio Gregory solo e soltanto mio.” 

Questo bastò al poliziotto per sollevarlo e lasciarsi cadere sul divano poco distante, altro che mimose, gli avrebbe fatto ricordare per il resto dei suoi giorni quella ricorrenza a modo suo.

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)  



	13. Il brutto anatroccolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 433  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Irene Adler, Molly Hooper  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Irene e Molly si incontrano e la prima svela qualche trucco alla seconda per essere un po’ più sicura di sé! Perché, in fondo, “Ogni donna è fantastica”.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Donnie TZ

  


 

Aveva sentito parlare di Irene Adler anzi “La donna” dal dottor Watson soprattutto ma non si era certo aspettata di incontrarla. 

Oltre ad essere bellissima ed elegante aveva qualcosa di magnetico nello sguardo e nei modi di fare. 

Quando era entrata nel distretto, tutti, uomini e donne, si erano voltati verso di lei e dopo il suo passaggio un mormorio sommesso l’aveva accompagnata. 

Lei stessa era stata catturata in quella rete e non era riuscita a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

I racconti di John Watson non le rendevano giustizia quella donna era semplicemente troppo. 

Troppo bella, troppo elegante, troppo donna… 

In cuor suo Molly la invidiò; lei lavorava in quell’ufficio da anni e il più delle volte passava inosservata, aveva provato anche a vestirsi e pettinati in modo diverso ma in pochi l’avevano notato. 

Come a dispetto dei suoi pensieri un collega, che stava fissando Irene, le andò contro e le rovesciò il caffè sulla camicetta. 

“Scusa” bofonchiò e lei scosse la testa avvilita dirigendosi verso il bagno. 

 

Era così intenta nel cercare di ripulire il disastro, che non si rese conto della Aldler fino a quando questa non parlo: “Le macchie di caffè e rossetto sono le più difficili da togliere.” La sua voce era calma e suadente, mentre estraeva dalla borsetta un rossetto rosso fuoco e si ritoccava le labbra già perfette. 

Molly la guardò rapita, riusciva ad essere sensuale anche con quel piccolo gesto. 

“Come fa?” domandò in un sussurro, Irene la guardò sempre attraverso il riflesso dello specchio.

“Devi smettere di considerarsi un brutto anatroccolo e tirare fuori il cigno che c’è in te.”

La dottoressa spalancò gli occhi e scosse la testa. Irene sorrise voltandosi a guardarla “Vedi? Devi essere tu per prima a vedere il potenziale che c’è in te. Come puoi pretendere che gli altri si accorgano della tua presenza se tu per prima ti rendi invisibile?” le disse spostandosi dietro la ragazza e posandole le mani sulle spalle, tirandolo un po’ indietro dandole una postura più eretta, quindi le sollevò il mento con un dito. 

“Noi donne abbiamo un potere immenso” iniziò “Siamo madri, amanti, compagne, sorelle. Possiamo essere tutto ciò che vogliamo, abbiamo il potere di piegare gli uomini al nostro volere facendogli credere che siano loro a concedercelo. Ogni donna ha delle risorse immense, bisogna solo imparare ad usarle. Smetti di essere un anatroccolo spaventato e spiega le tue ali da cigno” le sussurrò all’orecchio per poi allontanarsi, recuperare la borsetta e avviarsi all’uscita; solo quando fu sulla porta si volse “Ricorda la lezione più importante Molly Hopper: ogni donna è fantastica!”

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)  



	14. L'oroscopo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 556  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-17, arancio, T  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - L’oroscopo dice che Mycroft avrà ottime possibilità con l’amore, soprattutto con una persona del suo stesso segno zodiacale. Il compleanno di un certo detective ispettore è due giorni dopo il suo. Cosa succederà? Rating a tua scelta ma per me più alto è meglio è XD  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ale River-Sherly Rizza

  


Chiuse il giornale e lo depositò sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona, si alzò con l’intenzione di tornare a casa e lo sguardo gli cadde sull’ultima pagina del quotidiano. 

Mycroft Holmes non era uomo che credeva agli oroscopi eppure, in piedi accanto al tavolo, lesse le poche righe -Ottime possibilità d’amore, soprattutto con una persona del tuo stesso segno zodiacale-

L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio e la prima persona che gli venne in mente fu un certo Detective Ispettore di sua conoscenza il caso voleva che fossero nati in anni diversi, nello stesso mese con due giorni di differenza.

Salì in macchina con questo pensiero fisso e, mentre osservava Londra scorrere dal finestrino, un angolo della sua mente continuava a rimuginare su quelle poche righe e su Lestrade.

“New Scotland Yard” ordinòall’autista che cambiò subito direzione.

Vista l’ora era certo che di lì a breve il poliziotto sarebbe uscito per tornare a casa ed infatti, dopo pochi minuti lo vide uscire stringendosi nel cappotto e guardandosi intorno, lo vide scuotere la testa e dirigersi verso la berlina. Sprofondò nel sedile davanti al suo con uno sbuffo seccato.

“È stata una giornata a dir poco allucinante, non ho voglia di parlare di Sherlock.”

Mycroft inarcò un sopracciglio “Non sono qui per discutere di mio fratello” rispose con voce bassa; in realtà non si spiegava bene nemmeno lui il motivo per cui era lì, aveva semplicemente seguito l’istinto e quello stupidissimo oroscopo.

“Lei crede negli oroscopi, Detective Ispettore?” domandò dopo un brevissimo silenzio.

“No. Sono solo idiozie.”

“Nemmeno io” ammise sporgendosi in avanti, quella era una follia, una pazzia enorme eppure lo doveva fare.

“Mi doveva parlare di questo, di astrologia da quattro soldi?” lo interrogò posando la mano sulla maniglia della portiera, Mycroft lo fermò adagiandovi sopra la sua.

Si sporse ancora fino a baciare le labbra del poliziotto il quale rimase immobile con gli occhi aperti ed il respiro mozzato in gola.

Non ci fu nessun tipo di reazione e il politico si fece indietro “Mi scusi” disse con una punta di imbarazzo nella voce, ma invece di lasciare l’auto come si era aspettato, Gregory Lestrade gli posò una mano sulla nuca e l’attirò nuovamente verso di sé, baciandolo con prepotenza.

Mycroft si lasciò andare contro di lui rispondendo a quel bacio con passione e trasporto sentendo le mani dell’ispettore che facevano breccia tra gli strati di abiti.

Continuarono a baciarsi a lungo fino divorandosi le labbra come se non ci fosse un domani. Le dita di Mycroft slacciarono i jeans dell’ispettore e s’insinuarono al loro interno andando a tastare l’erezione fremente dell’uomo che boccheggiò nella sua bocca.

Si tirò indietro quel che bastava per parlare mentre la mano di Holmes si muoveva ad afferrarlo e carezzarlo piano.

“L’a-autista” balbettò colmo di imbarazzo.

“È un uomo fidato e discreto.”

Gregory deglutì a vuoto sapere che qualcuno stava sentendo le loro effusioni lo eccitava ancora di più, decise quindi di fare esattamente quello che Mycroft stava facendo a lui.

Seduti scompostamente sui sedili della berlina nera, continuarono a baciarsi, masturbandosi a vicenda, ansimando pesantemente, l’uno nella bocca dell’altro fino a quando il piacere non li travolse violento.

Gregory lo allontanò da sé tenendogli il viso tra le mani “È questo che c’era scritto nel tuo oroscopo?” chiese lasciando cadere ogni formalità.

“No, ma può essere un ottimo inizio.”

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)  



	15. Yes, sir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 685  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Anthea  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Anthea/Mycroft (non romantica solo un rapporto di lavoro) Anthea ama il suo lavoro ma a volte Mycroft è proprio uno sfruttatore, quando il politico le da un ordine di troppo, lei decide di fargli capire chi è che comanda veramente tra loro.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ale River-Sherly Rizza

  


Il telefono suonò con insistenza e, nel silenzio della notte, era un rumore assordante. La donna cercò a tentoni di afferrarlo e ci riuscì portandolo sotto al piumone.

“Pronto?”

La voce di Mycroft Holmes le dettò rapidi e precisi ordini, che lei memorizzò immediatamente, se eri la segretaria di un uomo di quella portata dovevi per forza essere sempre un passo avanti.

Scese dal letto cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile ma l’uomo nel suo letto accese la luce e la osservò mentre di vestiva “Se non sapessi chi ti chiama a quest’ora della notte sarei un po’ geloso. A volte il tuo capo è un po’ troppo insistente.”

“Ti ricordo che è anche il tuo capo!”

La risata dell’uomo l’accompagnò fino fuori dall’appartamento.

 

La giornata si era quasi conclusa ed era stata pregna di eventi, era riuscita a stare dietro al suo superiore con solerzia ed attenzione esaudendo ogni sua richiesta ed anticipandone anche i desideri, si era anche ricordata di prenotargli il ristorante per l’anniversario con l’ispettore.

“Anthea” la chiamò prima che lei lasciasse la stanza.

“Sir?” disse voltandosi con un sorriso attendendo la prossima richiesta del signor Holmes.

“Mi duole farti questo discorso, dopo gli anni di onorato servizio…”

La donna s’irrigidì non riuscendo a capire dove portava quell’inizio di discorso.

“Avvicinati cara…” le disse aprendo un fascicolo mostrandole delle foto che la ritraevano insieme ad un giovane ed attraente uomo.

“Le relazioni tra colleghi dell’agenzia sono caldamente sconsigliate, soprattutto con agenti di quel livello.”

La giovane lo guardò negli occhi “Conosco i regolamenti signore, ma…”

“Devi interrompere questa relazione al più presto” dispose e nella sua voce non vi era nessuna possibilità di appello.

“È un ordine signore?”

“Sì”

La giovane fece un cenno e lasciò l’ufficio salì in macchina e scrisse un messaggio al superiore -Rassegno le mie dimissioni ad effetto immediato- spense il cellulare e lo mise in borsetta con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Lavorava per Mycroft da molti anni e l’uomo non le dava tregua un momento, dalle richieste per il lavoro a quelle personali, talvolta ai capricci. Sapeva di essere indispensabile, Holmes era dipendente dalla sua presenza anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Non avrebbe trovato qualcuna capace di sostituirla ed accettare i turni massacranti di lavoro, la reperibilità a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte, in qualunque luogo lei si trovasse. Poteva accettare tutto, se voleva essere l’assistente migliore alle dipendenze dell’uomo più potente di Inghilterra, ma i sentimenti erano sentimenti. Vero che ci fosse quella regola non scritta, ma erano adulti e conoscevano rischi e conseguenze. Mycroft Holmes non aveva nessun diritto di entrare così prepotentemente nella sua vita privata.

Le dispiaceva solo di aver rovinato l’anniversario a Lestrade ancora si chiedeva come l’ispettore facesse a stare con uno come Holmes.

 

Il mattino seguente allo scoccare delle 9.00 il campanello suonò e pochi istanti dopo Mycroft Holmes sedeva sul suo divano con in mano una tazza di tè.

“Mia cara le tue dimissioni sono state respinte.”

“E io le ripropongo” rispose lei accavallando le gambe sorridendo dolcemente.

“Facciamo un gioco, signor Holmes” propose “Invertiamo per un momento i ruoli: io sono il suo diretto superiore e lei il mio assistente.”

L’uomo assottigliò gli occhi posando la tazza sul tavolino ascoltando incuriosito.

“Per ragioni di sicurezza nazionale lei e il Detective Ispettore Lestrade dovete interrompere la vostra relazione.”

Mycroft chiuse gli occhi ed emise un sospiro pesante lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della poltrona, quello era un colpo basso.

“Inoltre il suo adorato fratello Sherlock dovrà essere esiliato dal paese per il crimine commesso.”

Mycroft sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sbieco, quella ragazza ci sapeva proprio fare.

“Possiamo tornare ai ruoli che ci confanno?”

“Yes, sir.”

“La tua presenza mi è indispensabile Anthea, impiegherei troppo tempo a trovare una persona affidabile e solerte come te…”

Il sorriso sul volto della ragazza si allargò “Continui…”

“Le relazioni tra colleghi sono sconsigliate, non vietate, mi auguro che tu abbia ponderato tutte le eventualità che questo rapporto può portare” disse alzandosi chiudendosi la giacca avviandosi verso la porta.

“Andiamo l’auto sta aspettando.”

“Yes, sir!”

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)  



	16. Era solo uno scherzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 553  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - John regala a Sherlock una mimosa per la festa della donna (per scherzo) perché lui è la donna di casa... Sherlock gli fa capire quanto poco ci sia di femminile in lui.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ale River-Sherly Rizza

  
John rincasò un po’ prima del solito ad uno degli incroci tornando a Baker Street aveva acquistato un mazzetto di mimose da un venditore ambulante 

 

Era davvero curioso di vedere la faccia di Sherlock quando gli avrebbe regalato quei fiori. 

 

Salì le scale dell’appartamento a due a due e lo trovò intento davanti alla finestra prossimo a suonare con il violino che teneva sulla spalla.

Il dottore gli porse il mazzo con un sorriso galante e l’unica reazione che ottenne dal coinquilino fu un sopracciglio alzato.

“Oggi è la festa della donna…”

“Forse ti è sfuggito un particolare, John, io non sono una donna…” detto questo ripose il violino e si ritirò nella sua stanza.

Watson rimase interdetto per un momento poi lo seguì, ma scoprì con sua sommo disappunto che aveva chiuso la porta a chiave.

“Non fare il bambino Sherlock, era solo uno scherzo…” Il silenzio più assoluto fu la risposta che ottene.

Sherlock, quando voleva, sapeva essere molto paziente. Attese che John entrasse nella stanza attigua e si spogliasse per andare a fare la doccia; impiegava sempre lo stesso tempo John Watson per alcuni aspetti della sua vita era molto abitudinario. 

Indugiò ancora qualche istante ed entrò nel momento stesso in cui John stava per uscire, nudo, per entrare nel bagno. 

Era incedibile come ancora, nonostante fossero compagni ed amanti, il dottore arrossisse nell’essere colto in quel frangente. 

“S-Sherlock?” balbettò scorgendo negli occhi del coinquilino uno sguardo pericoloso. 

Il geniale consulente si liberò della vestaglia di seta con una scrollata di spalle e, nudo anche lui, si avvicinò all’altro.

John si leccò le labbra alla visone di quel corpo dalla pelle nivea, ogni volta era come fosse la prima; scese con lo sguardo, lungo quel corpo, fino al sesso semi eretto che svettava tra riccioli scuri: era una visione di bellezza e perfezione

Sollevò il viso e si lasciò baciare e sospingere fino alla parete, lì Holmes lo bloccò continuando a baciarlo sentendo l’eccitazione di entrambi crescere.

“Credevo fossi arrabbiato” bisbigliò sulla sua bocca lo senti sorridere e mentre lo afferrava per voltarlo faccia al muro. Aderendo completamente alla sua schiena facendogli sentire quanto fosse teso.

“Ti sembrò una donna, John?” sussurrò al suo orecchio allargandogli le natiche con le mani spingendo la punta nel corpo del dottore che gettò la testa indietro con mugolio inarticolato.

“Era solo uno scherzo Sherlock, un innocuo ed innocente scherzo” tentò di giustificarsi sentendolo entrare ancora più in profondità. 

“Ti piace?” gli chiese mordendogli l’orecchio leccandogli subito dopo il padiglione.

“Sì” ansimò spingendosi su di lui, dovette poggiare le mani contro il muro per non cadere.

Sherlock gli artigliò fianchi muovendosi con calcolata lentezza e la voce roca del suo dottore, che lo invitava a dargli di più, lo mandava su di giri.

All’improvviso la mano di Sherlock gli afferrò il sesso portando lo sempre più vicino all’orgasmo e lì si fermò piantato profondamente i lui. 

“Dillo John.”

“C-cosa?”

“Sono una donna?” 

“No, Sherlock, non lo sei non…”

Bastò quello perché Sherlock desse due mosse con la mano e due dentro per venire entrambi. 

 

Le gambe del dottore cedettero fino a farlo sedere a terra e Sherlock lo seguì sedendoglisi tra le gambe poggiando la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla.

“Mi auguro che questa dimostrazione ti sia bastata.”

Il dottor Watson attese che il sangue smettesse di rombargli nelle orecchie quindi si chinò a baciargli il collo succhiandolo piano.

“Credo di avere ancora qualche dubbio… puoi ribadirmi il concetto?”

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)  



	17. Scacco al Re

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 307  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade   
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Medieval!AU - Greg è il capitano delle guardie personali di Mycroft.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elena Scaletti.

Il vento gli sferzava il volto, mentre il crepuscolo calava sul feudo. L’uomo sapeva che, essere promosso capitano delle guardie del re, sarebbe stato difficile e faticoso, ma non pensava fino a quel punto.  
La casata degli Holmes guidava il paese da secoli, con giustizia e rettitudine, ma gli Holmes, nessuno escluso, erano capricciosi.  
Se volevano qualcosa la ottenevano, quindi non si era stupito affatto quando il suo sovrano, Mycroft gli si era avvicinato nelle stalle e con voce bassa ma sicura gli aveva ordinato: “Quando cala la notte, venite nei miei appartamenti, capitano Lestrade” e con un svolazzo di mantello se ne era andato lasciandolo a bocca aperta e leggermente tremante. Cosa poteva volere da lui, passato il tramonto, nei propri alloggi, il re? Un brivido gli percorse la schiena.  
Ora si trovava lì a fissare il cielo tingersi dei colori del tramonto ed aspettare trepidante che la notte calasse e ammantasse di nero tutto quanto.  
I primi fuochi venivano accesi mentre il capitano percorreva i corridoi del castello a passo svelto. Perché si sentiva così euforico? Eccitato avrebbe potuto dire.  
Bussò alla massiccia porta di quercia ed attese che lo voce del suo sovrano lo invitasse ad entrare.  
Appena varcata la soglia, la gola gli si seccò all’improvviso nel vedere Mycroft avvolto in una vestaglia da camera di boccato verde scuro, scalzo: era così diverso dal solito aspetto controllato e regale, appariva più selvaggio e quindi pericoloso.  
Gregory lo seguì nella stanza attigua, la camera da letto, dopo essersi liberato del mantello e della pesante cintura con la spada.  
Holmes si sedette su un seggio accavallando le gambe ed incrociando le mani davanti al viso.  
“Vogliamo dare inizio ai giochi?”  
Lestrade si sedette sullo sgabello posto davanti al re allungò la mano tremante e mosse il primo pedone.  
La loro partita a scacchi era iniziata!


	18. Isteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 387  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock, rosso - 1880 - La regina Vittoria regna amata dai suoi sudditi. Mycroft esponente di spicco della borghesia porta il fratello minore Sherlock, volubile e irritabile, dal Dottor J. Watson, medico esperto nel campo dell’isteria maschile, al fine di guarirlo.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Alessandra Terzi.

“Spiegami, fratello, perché siamo venuti sino a qui.”  
“Perché tu hai un problema e prima che questo diventi irrimediabilmente imbarazzante, dobbiamo risolverlo!”  
Sherlock scrollò le spalle mentre la carrozza si fermava ed il cocchiere apriva loro la porta.  
“E di grazia che tipo di problema avrei secondo te, Mycroft?”  
“Sei volubile, irritabile, permaloso, in una parola isterico!” concluse mentre entravano in un elegante appartamento.  
Un uomo li attendeva impettito ed elegante, nel suo completo a righe.  
“Questo è il dottor Watson, massimo esponente nel campo; sono certo che ti aiuterà.”  
Dubbioso Sherlock seguì il medico in un’altra stanza e l’uomo gli indicò un paravento “Rimuova i calzoni, signor Holmes e prenda posto su quella poltrona” asserì, lasciandolo solo per alcuni minuti.  
Sempre più dubbioso fece come gli era stato ordinato e si accomodò sulla poltrona che possedeva un catafalco che lo copriva dalla vita in giù.  
Il medico tornò e si sedette su uno sgabello, si era tolto la giacca e s’era arrotolato le maniche della camicia.  
“Ora cerchi di rilassarsi e chiuda gli occhi, troverà questa pratica estremamente piacevole.”

Sherlock ubbidì sempre più scettico e sussultò quando la mano calda dell’uomo afferrò il suo membro a riposo.  
“C-cosa…?” balbettò.  
“Shhhh si rilassi e si concentri sulle sensazioni del suo corpo” consigliò con voce suadente, continuando a muovere la mano che in breve aveva fatto risvegliare il fallo addormentato di Holmes che non riusciva più a stare fermo ed aveva iniziato ad oscillare i fianchi in direzione della mano dell’uomo e a mordersi le labbra per non lasciare sfuggire gemiti indecenti.  
“Si lasci andare, signor Holmes, non freni la sua libido.”  
A quelle parole l’altro non poté fare altro che arrendersi, stringere i braccioli imbottiti della poltrona e gemere nel godimento come un gentiluomo non avrebbe mai dovuto permettersi.  
Bastarono pochi esperti movimenti per raggiungere un piacere mai sperimentato prima e lasciarsi andare sfinito contro il velluto, stralunato e sudato.

Mycroft camminava avanti ed indietro nell’anticamera e si fermò quando la porta si aprì e suo fratello ne uscì con un sorriso radioso sul volto pallido.  
Lo seguì fino alla carrozza “Come è andata?” domandò ansioso.  
“Molto bene, direi. Ho un appuntamento con il dottore tra due giorni.”  
Il maggiore lo seguì e si accomodò sul sedile della carrozza   
“Permettimi un consiglio, fratello, dovresti provare anche tu.”


	19. Sheshe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 352  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstan  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Sherlock diviene Zio Sherlock: La prima parola di Amanda Watson fu Sherlock, o un tentativo maldestro di dirlo, la prima pena d'amore costò a Sherlock un giro di lavanderia a giacca e camicia, il primo fidanzato non dovette affrontare neanche i coniugi Watson (ex medico militare ed ex cecchino, spia, vai a sapere cosa, bisogna ricordarlo). John Watson non era geloso del rapporto tra sua figlia e il suo migliore amico, proprio no.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Sharon Tuccio.

Il dottor John Watson è sempre stato una persona paziente e pacata, si era sempre preoccupato del benessere degli altri prima del proprio soprattutto con il suo migliore amico e un tempo coinquilino.  
Dopo il matrimonio temeva che Sherlock si sarebbe allontanato, invece con la nascita della primogenita della coppia il consulente investigativo aveva trovato una nuova dimensione di se stesso, fare lo zio quasi a tempo, tra un caso e l’altro.  
Amanda, la piccola Watson lo adorava, tanto che la prima attesa parola della piccina fu un biascicato e sbavante “Sheshe” che sconcertò non poco i genitori ma che mandò in visibilio Holmes.  
Gli anni passavano e la bimba cresceva ma il suo attaccamento per zio Sheshe non diminuiva anzi alla prima cottarella amorosa finita male l’adolescente andò direttamente a Beker Street a versare le sue lacrime sulla camicia viola dello zio che la rassicurava e la consolava. Un altro paio d’anni dopo e il primo fidanzatino passò prima dall’appartamento del consulente e non conobbe mai i coniugi Watson perché il verdetto fu molto molto negativo.  
Una sera riuniti attorno al tavolino del salotto, mentre Amanda era in vacanza con le amiche, John prese un respiro profondo e disse: “Tuo fratello Mycroft, non ha qualche incarico insieme a qualche agente sotto copertura in giro per il mondo, non so per tenerti occupato un paio d’anni fuori Londra?”  
Sherlock posò la tazza di tè “Noto del sarcasmo nella tua voce, John.”  
“Sarcasmo? No.”  
Mary sorrise dietro la tazza e scosse il capo “Amanda è tanto affezionata a te, ma non le fa bene passare il suo tempo tra cadaveri e casi di omicidi.”  
“È una ragazza intelligente. Ha talento.”  
“Lo sappiamo, Sherlock, lo sappiamo…” sibilò il buon dottore “E qual è il problema allora?”  
“Davvero il grande Sherlock Holmes non ci arriva?”  
L’altro uomo sbatté le palpebre socchiudendo gli occhi “Sei geloso!”  
“Io? Nooooo!” disse ironico.  
“Ottimo allora è tutto a posto” disse battendo le mani “Quando Amanda torna dalle vacanze ho in programma una gita all’obitorio…”  
I coniugi Watson si guardarono e scossero la testa quella era solo una causa persa.


	20. Solo foglie nel vento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 316  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes   
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - “Cosa vi è rimasto di lui?” “Solo un vecchio nome, una vecchia foto e un vecchio violino” Il tutto prevede palettate di angst  
> Gentilmente proposto da Sharon Tuccio.

Le foglie cadono ad una ad uno spinte dalla brezza, ammantando il cimitero dei colori caldi dell’autunno e tu sei lì, come ogni anno davanti a quella lapide nera, che porta inciso il suo nome.  
Quel lontano giorno, tu, John Watson sei morto con lui e la tua vita da allora è stata sempre vuota e grigia.  
Da quarant’anni, in quel preciso giorno, deponi una rosa rossa davanti a quella lapide, là giace il tuo unico e vero amore ma all’epoca eri troppo sciocco per rendertene conto, hai cercato di andare avanti di costruirti una famiglia, ma sono state solo bugie e Mary lo sapeva e le ha accentate, se non ci fosse stata lei, forse tu lo avresti raggiunto da tanto tempo.  
Il custode del cimitero ti si avvicina e si ferma a pochi passi da te rispettando il tuo silenzio, fino a quando non ti volti verso di lui e con un cenno del capo lo saluti.  
“Anche quest’anno signore?” domanda spezzando il silenzio.  
“Sì e il prossimo e quello dopo fino a quando riuscirò a trascinare qui le mie vecchie ossa.”  
“Cosa vi è rimasto di lui?”  
Chiudi gli occhi e sussurri “Solo un vecchio nome, una vecchia foto e un vecchio violino.”  
Un dolore sordo ti attraversa il petto, il suo nome è inciso profondamente nella tua anima e mai nessuno lo cancellerà. Una foto, un vecchio ritaglio di giornale in realtà, una foto vera di lui non l’hai mai avuta e il suo violino quello Stradivari, senti ancora le note dolenti che lui suonava per voi, quando apri la custodia e pulisci quello strumento con devozione e amore.  
Il custode si allontana a capo chino lasciandoti solo con il tuo dolore e con le tue lacrime. Sollevi il viso al cielo plumbeo osservando le foglie scivolare nel vento e preghi che presto un soffio di vento autunnale porti via anche te.


	21. Completiamoci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 342  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade   
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Mycroft realizza di amare Lestrade. Perché è diverso da lui, perché lo completa, perché si sente meno solo anche se lui non è proprio al suo fianco, per tutta una serie di motivi che lo portano a baciare Greg all’improvviso.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Donnie TZ.

Stai ascoltando il rapporto che ti sta facendo Lestrade eppure, se ti chiedessero di che cosa sta parlando, non sapresti ripetere una sola parola, perché stai pensando a tutt’altro.  
I tuoi pensieri sono orientati tutti verso Gregory e lo osservi mentre gesticola e ti parla, lo conosci da molti anni ed è una delle poche persone che non ti annoia mai.  
Tu e lui non potreste essere più diversi, agli antipodi nel carattere, nel modo di fare e di porsi con le persone, nel ceto sociale. Diversi in tutto e per tutto e forse è proprio questa diversità la base del sentimento che è nato prorompente dentro di te.  
Lestrade si è fatto strada nel tuo cuore in punta di piedi e nemmeno lo sa, ha scalfito la tua armatura di ghiaccio e ti ha inondato il petto di calore. La solitudine è sempre stata una compagna amata e ricercata eppure quando Gregory ti manda un messaggio allontani quella compagnia e vaneggi su voi due insieme.  
Lo guardi camminare avanti ed indietro mentre pontifica su delle mancanze nella sicurezza informatica di Scotland Yard, mentre ti alzi pensi distrattamente che manderai il tuo informatico migliore a dargli una mano.  
Smette di parlare e tira un respiro profondo come se si fosse liberato di un peso, ti guarda e tu ti perdi in quello sguardo. Senza riflettere, spinto solo da un sentimento che hai da poco imparato ad accettare, gli posi entrambe le mani sul viso.  
I suoi occhi si spalancano, ma resta immobile e tu posi le labbra sulle sue in un bacio casto e fanciullesco.  
Ti tiri indietro rendendoti conto dell’enormità del tuo gesto. Leggi la confusione nei suoi occhi indietreggi di un passo: ora vuoi solo fuggire, ma Lestrade ti afferra per un polso, saldo ma non violento.  
“Perché?” mormora in un sussurro lieve.  
“Perché tu sei così diverso da me e quindi complementare, Gregory Lestrade.”  
L’ispettore ti si avvicina fino a quando i vostri respiri non si mescolano e prima che le vostre labbra si tocchino ancora mormora: “Allora completiamoci.”


	22. Enigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 137  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes   
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - AU post Seconda Guerra Mondiale.  
> Sherlock fa parte di un gruppo di analisti del MI6 (praticamente il passaggio dopo il gruppo di Turing) John è un medico militare con troppe ferite addosso per non cercar di picchiare il coglione nel pub che parla di guerra manco fosse un’equazione differenziale.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Sharon Tuccio.

Il pub quella sera non è particolarmente affollato, il che è insolito però le abitudini sono dure a morire, i cittadini di Londra faticano a riprendere i ritmi normali delle proprie vite, dopo cinque anni di guerra.  
Il barista ti porge un’altra pinta di birra rossa e tu la sorseggiò distratto dal chiacchiericcio del tavolo poco distante.  
Cinque uomini, degli sbarbatelli, che parlano e ridono. Inevitabilmente cogli frammenti di conversazione e stringi tra le dita il boccale nel sentire uno di loro alto, magro e pallido che enuncia con supponenza ed arroganza una serie di numeri e di probabilità, nella sua superbia si lascia sfuggire la parola -Enigma- e nuovamente afferma con assoluta certezza che è grazie a tutti loro ed ad un altro manipolo di matematici se hanno vinto la guerra.  
Scuoti la testa con rabbia bevendo un lungo sorso, tu che in guerra si sei stato davvero e hai visto amici e compagni morire o peggio essere mutilati orribilmente. Una risata scrosciante e quel punto, John Watson, non ce la fai proprio più, complice la pinta di birra che ha in corpo e la supponenza del giovinastro a pochi passi da lui.  
Il gruppo smette di parlare e il silenzio cala “Posso conoscere il suo nome?” domandi sotto gli sguardi divertiti degli altri. Il giovane dai riccioli scuri invece ti fissa alzandosi in piedi a sua volta “Sherlock Holmes e di grazia perché volete conoscere il mio nome?”  
“Siete stato in guerra, in quel conflitto di cui state parlando e ridendo?”  
Holmes scuote appena il capo “Lo supponevo” rispondi e prima che il giovane se ne possa rendere conto un pugno lo colpisce in pieno viso, facendolo barcollare, la reazione del gruppo è immediata e scattano tutti in piedi, ma tu hai riversato tutta la sua rabbia ed il suo dolore in quel pungo.  
Sherlock alza una mano chetando gli animi dei compagni ti fissa negli occhi avvicinandosi ed abbassando la voce fintanto che solo tu davanti a lui possa sentire.  
“Ho perso degli amici anch’io. Il mio fisico non mi ha permesso di essere reclutato, ma il mio cervello sì, quindi chiunque lei sia, soldato, non valuti mai le persone dalle loro parole. È un consiglio da amico: potrebbe cacciarsi in guai più grossi di una banale rissa da bar” sussurra scostando appena la giacca e mostrando un tesserino.  
Tu ti fai indietro annuendo piano rendendosi conto di quando sciocco e puerile sia stato il suo gesto.  
Ti volti verso il bancone “Un giro di birra per questi signori, offro io” esclami con un sorriso tirato, quello è l’unico modo che conosci per scusarti.


	23. Nuova vita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 437  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes   
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - AU post Seconda Guerra Mondiale.  
> La sua nuova vita da civile fa alquanto schifo, poi un giorno incontra sotto St. Paul il ragazzo, no l'agente del MI6, del pub di mesi prima e si ritrovano a parlare di niente mentre camminano verso Baker Street.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Sharon Tuccio.

Fissava il cielo terso ed azzurro, se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora sentire il rombare degli aerei nemici, lui stesso era stato di vedetta su un edificio, con un binocolo in mano e i nervi tesi a scrutare quello stesso cielo, forse un po’ meno azzurro di adesso, ma sempre immenso.  
Ricordava che dalla sua posizione, vedeva la cattedrale di St.Paul ed era andato lì, in quel pomeriggio di settembre, a perdersi nei ricordi.  
Doveva ammettere che reintegrarsi alla vita civile era difficile se non impossibile per uno come lui. Non riusciva a rapportarsi in maniera normale con nessuno, familiari e amici non lo comprendevano e lo avevano allontanato, non poteva dargli torno.  
Era ora di tornare a casa, quella topaia che si ostinava a chiamare casa e che era divenuto troppo costosa per pagarla con la misera pensione che aveva.  
Così assorto nei suoi pensieri, non si rese conto dell’uomo con l’impermeabile scuro che gli si accostava.  
“Imponente visione, la cattedrale di St. Paul, non crede?”  
Watson sussultò e rimase sbalordito nel trovarsi accanto il giovane che aveva colpito al pub un paio di mesi prima. Lo fissò per un lungo momento, incapace di dire qualunque cosa, da quella sera non aveva più nemmeno pensato a quell’incontro.  
“Camminiamo?” propose Sherlock, muovendo i primi passi senza aspettare una risposta.  
“Come ha fatto a trovarmi?”  
La risata di Sherlock gli giunse alle orecchie “Perché crede che la stessi cercando?”  
“Perché fa parte dei servizi segreti e, gente come voi, non fa mai qualcosa senza uno scopo preciso.”  
“Molto acuto dottor Watson.”  
“Io non le ho mai detto il mio nome.”  
Il sorriso sul volto di Sherlock si ampliò “Posso dirle molte cose, John, posso chiamarla così?”  
Il soldato si trovò ad annuire.  
“Sono qui per proporle un impiego, ben retribuito e un modo per tornare ad avere una vita vera.”  
Watson era sbalordito, un’opportunità così piovuta dal cielo.  
“L’abbiamo tenuta d’occhio in questi mesi e lei ha delle qualità che possono tornarci utili e poi sarebbe nuovamente al servizio di sua maestà e dell’Inghilterra.”  
“Perché… perché sta facendo questo per me?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
“Ci deve essere per forza un perché?” rispose senza smettere di sorridere.  
“Può rifletterci con calma, non deva rispondermi ora.”  
Avevano camminato a lungo mentre parlavano fino a quando non si fermarono davanti ad un portone.  
“Dove siamo?” domandò guardandosi intorno.  
“Al 221B di Beker Street non le ho detto che ho bisogno di un coinquilino, l’affitto è troppo alto” spiegò superando la soglia.  
“Non aveva detto che la paga era buona?” domandò varcando la soglia ed iniziando una nuova vita.


	24. Mai e poi mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 280  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: LestradeXMycroft   
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Rating rosso se possibile. Mycroft non crede nell’amore a prima vista ma quando conosce Greg si deve ricredere. (Non c'è nessuna Mrs Lestrade in questa storia tanto per essere chiare u.u)  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ale River-Sherly Rizza.

Un gemito indecente esce dalle tue labbra accompagnando l’ingresso del tuo amante nel tuo corpo, mai e poi mai avresti creduto di trovarti in una situazione del genere; mai e poi mai hai pensato di poter cedere a quel sentimento chiamato amore, che soggioga anima e mente degli uomini; mai e poi mai avresti pensato che un uomo come Gregory Lestrade avrebbe potuto dominare la tua vita, il tuo cuore ed ora il tuo corpo, riducendoti ad un essere gemente ed implorante sotto i suoi affondi, alle sue carezze e alla sua bocca succulenta.  
Mai e poi mai hai creduto in quella stupida credenza del colpo di fulmine, dell’amore a prima vista ed invece quel giorno di primavera di sei anni fa in cui lo vedesti per la prima volta, ne fosti rapito, ammaliato, catturato ed ossessionato.  
L’hai corteggiato, dapprima con riserbo, tu stesso non comprendevi e non accettavi la portata dei tuoi sentimenti e tutto volevi fuorché spaventarlo, poi sei diventato più insistente e quando lui ti ha chiesto di vedervi privatamente in un luogo discreto hai temuto che ti desse il ben servito e tu, Mycroft Holmes, non avevi proprio idea di che cosa avresti fatto e per la prima volta in vita tua hai provato paura.  
Ora mentre Gregory ti ama e ti porta verso il piacere, tutti quei dubbi ti paiono sciocchi e futili, quindi ti lasci andare al semplice godimento e all’estasi dei sensi, avverti chiaramente il momento in cui Greg raggiunge l’orgasmo e questo lo fa raggiungere anche a te.  
Lo stringi trattenendolo ancora, sai che non ti lascerà, eppure hai paura lo stesso perché sei solo un piccolo e fragile uomo, Mycroft Holmes.


	25. Il migliore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 291  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes   
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherkock - Johnlock AU post WWI - Essere una spia sembra una gran cosa finché il tuo partner/coinquilino/ superiore non si chiama Sherlock Holmes.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Sharon Tuccio.

A John Watson piaceva il suo nuovo lavoro, essere nuovamente utile al proprio paese, servire la regina tutto questo dava una nuova spinta alla sua vita, perché lui aveva bisogno di questo: di adrenalina, di pericolo, di sotterfugi.  
Quando poi rientrava a casa, era sempre felice di raccontare le sue avventure al suo coinquilino, nonché fautore del suo eccitante lavoro. Non gli sarebbe mai stato grato abbastanza per avergli proposto di entrare nei servizi segreti britannici; l’unico neo della faccenda però a volte era proprio Sherlock che smontava tutto il suo entusiasmo, sostenendo che lui la soluzione l’aveva trovata molto prima, che se avesse seguito le sue istruzioni ci avrebbe impiegato meno tempo e meno risorse ogni volta che John Watson tornava tronfio per i suoi successi Sherlock lo smorzava spietatamente.  
Quella sera era l’ennesima e dopo aver finito la sua tazza di tè John chiese: “Se sei migliore di me e di ogni agente sul campo, perché invece di startene rinchiuso nella sezione degli analisti non chiedi di passare al servizio attivo?”  
“L’ho già fatto.”  
Watson sogghignò “Sei stato scartato.”  
“Ingiustamente, sì.”  
“Il capo dei servizi segreti avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi per…”  
“Il capo dei servizi segreti è mio fratello: Mycroft Holmes!” lo interruppe e il suo sguardo si era fatto gelido “E l’ha fatto per farmi un dispetto.”  
Il dottor Watson rimase un momento senza parole poi scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena sentito.  
“Forse vuole solo proteggerti” tentò dopo un momento.  
“È più probabile che si senta inferiore e messo in soggezione.”  
John rise ancora non avrebbe mai creduto che, accettando quel lavoro, si sarebbe infilato in una specie di faida familiare, ma questa cosa lo divertiva ancora di più.


	26. Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 177  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - Sherlock trova che farsi lunghi bagni nel latte caldo aiuti la pelle a rimanere morbida e elastica. John scopre perché il latte che compra finisca rapidamente.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Alessandra Terzi.

Da quando viveva con Sherlock Holmes, John Watson ne aveva viste e sentite di ogni genere.  
Puntualmente come ogni sera gli arrivava il messaggio di andare ad acquistare il latte e lui come sempre eseguiva.  
Quella sera quando entrò con le sporte della spesa Sherlock gli si parò davanti, completamente nudo, e afferrò le bottiglie di latte sparendo nel bagno.  
Watson scosse la testa e sistemò la spesa nel frigo, tra un esperimento e l’altro.  
Avvertiva il rumore dell’acqua e spinto dalla curiosità, sbirciò all’interno del bagno. Rimase senza parole nel vedere il coinquilino immerso nella vasca e, fino a qui, non c’era nulla di male, ma la vasca era piena di latte.  
“Ma sei impazzito Sherlock?!?” domandò entrando facendo sussultare l’altro uomo che lo fissò infastidito “Fare bagno nel latte è un’usanza antica e mantiene la pelle morbida ed elastica, dovresti provare anche tu, John.”  
Il dottore scosse con veemenza la testa “Non ti azzardare più a mandarmi messaggi di passare a comprare il latte!”  
“Ma John…”  
“No! Compratelo da solo!” esclamò lasciando il bagno furente!


	27. Distrazioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 347  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes   
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-17, arancio, T  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - Quando uno degli esperimenti di Sherlock non finisce bene come dovrebbe, John se ne accorge anche prima di entrare in casa, perché non appena varca la soglia del 221B Sherlock tenta (ogni volta!) di “distrarlo”…  
> Gentilmente proposto da Letizia De Vincentiis.

All’ambulatorio quel pomeriggio vi erano stati i casi più assurdi e John era proprio stanco il suo programma imminente era quello di arrivare a casa e farsi una lunghissima e caldissima doccia.  
Non fa in tempo ad attraversare la soglia che il suo coinquilino, nonché compagno, gli si piazza davanti.  
“Com’è andata oggi?” domanda posandosi le mani suoi fianchi in uno svolazzare di seta viola sulla pelle chiara.  
“Pesante, ma te lo racconto a cena voglio farmi una doccia e…” non riesce a finire la frase che Sherlock lo blocca tra la parete ed il suo corpo baciandolo come se non ci fosse un domani togliendo tutta l’aria dai polmoni del povero dottore, il quale risponde a quel bacio indiavolato e tenta di fermare le agili dita da violinista che gli stanno slacciando i calzoni.  
“S-Sherlock” ansima quando il suo compagno abbandona la sua bocca e scende aprendogli malamente la camicia.  
“Cos’hai combinato Sherlock?”  
Il consulente lo osserva dal basso verso l’alto con aria innocente “Perché avrei dovuto fare qualcosa?” chiede inginocchiandosi davanti al dottore.  
“Perché fai sempre così quando… ahhhh” ogni parola muore nella gola dell’uomo quando il suo compagno lo prende in bocca e inizia a succhiare con vigore.  
Il dottore non può far altro che posare le mani su quella testa riccioluta ed assecondare i movimenti intorno a sé godendo senza ritegno.  
Sherlock deve aver combinato un disastro bello grande, se sta facendo questo per distrarlo, pensa mentre trema violentemente preda dell’orgasmo e, quando Sherlock si fa indietro, scivola lungo la parete fino a sedersi scompostamente a terra.  
“Vedi di sistemare il casino che hai fatto finché non mi riprendo” dice con voce bassa e stanca e come risposta l’altro lo bacia sulla bocca.  
“Sì sei perdonato” lo rassicura spossato e svuotato di ogni energia.  
Ascolta i rumori sommessi che il coinquilino produce e lo scrosciò dell’acqua nella doccia lo fa alzare e raggiungere Sherlock sotto il getto caldo.  
Sinceramente non gli importa niente dei bislacchi esperimenti del compagno, però gli piace da impazzire che cerchi e riesca di farsi perdonare in quel modo.


	28. Imbarazzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 252  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes   
> Coppia: pre-slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock AU post WWII - Quando M era alla base John sapeva sempre (circa) come comportarsi, quando M diventava Mycroft e si presentava nel suo soggiorno in vece di fratello maggiore, in quel caso non sapeva proprio cosa fare (e si noi ce ne freghiamo che in realtà il capo del MI6 in codice si chiama C) Bonus: deve beccare John e Sherlock in una situazione ambigua (una sorta di pre-slash)  
> Gentilmente proposto da Sharon Tuccio.

Il dottor John H. Watson non aveva mai avuto problemi sottostare agli ordini, era un soldato, aveva combattuto al fronte ed aveva avuto diversi comandanti nella sua carriera.  
Da quando faceva parte dell’MI6 non aveva nessuna difficoltà a comportarsi con il suo superiore Mycroft Holmes, nome in codice M, o quasi, doveva ammettere che come il fratello era un personaggio particolare, ma lui dava ordini e Watson eseguiva semplice e lineare. Bastava seguire la linea di comando.  
Il problema si presentava quando il suo superiore dismetteva i panni di M e si calava in quelli di fratello maggiore presentandosi inaspettatamente a casa loro. In quei casi John, s’imbarazzava ed iniziava a balbettare come uno scemo e tutte le sue competenze andavano a farsi benedire.  
Quella sera, come accadeva spesso, Mycroft si presentò a casa loro peccato però che il suo coinquilino stesse in bilico sul divano cercando di appendere un quadro e che, all’ingresso del fratello maggiore, avesse perso l’equilibrio finendogli addosso e lunghi distesi ai piedi di Mycroft.  
“Ho interrotto qualcosa?” domandò allusivo.  
“Anche fosse, fratello?” domandò restando cavalcioni sul povero dottore che era arrossito all’inverosimile.  
Mycroft fece spallucce e agitò un fascicolo davanti al naso del fratello “Ho un codice per te e un incarico per lui.”  
Sherlock si alzò e tese la mano a John che si era messo seduto e scosse il capo.  
“Dammi un momento, mi gira la testa” sussurrò imbarazzato osservando i due fratelli allontanarsi.   
L’erezione che aveva nei calzoni non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi!


	29. Angeli e demoni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 404  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: MycroftXLestrade   
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvetimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 22 al 24 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - (rosso se riesci) - Greg è un angelo e Mycroft un diavolo come può mai essere possibile che si amano?  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ale River-Sherly Rizza.

Gregory non fece tempo a mettere piede a terra che Mycroft gli fu addosso e, voracemente, gli divorava le labbra. Vero che non si vedevano da un anno, vero che il loro amore era proibito ed impossibile, ma ogni volta che si incontravano sulla Terra, Mycroft non lo salutava nemmeno, o meglio quello era il suo modo di salutarlo prima di spogliarlo e possederlo con forza e poi ancora, ancora e ancora.  
Un tempo erano stati rivali: Gregory era un angelo dalle ali bianche e splendenti, dedito al bene dell’umanità, mentre Mycroft era la sua nemesi, un demonio potente dall’anima nera e senza scrupoli avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per raggiungere i suoi scopi, nulla lo avrebbe fermato.  
Eppure Gregory era riuscito a fare breccia in quell’anima nera e il diavolo aveva macchiato la sua con il peccato della lussuria.  
Come in quel momento l’angelo si lasciava svestire e spogliava a sua volta avido di sentire la pelle bollente dell’altro contro la sua, lo desiderava come mai aveva desiderato qualcosa e sì, lo amava ed era certo che anche Mycroft nel suo modo contorto e malato di demone lo amava, perché non si spiegava, se no, la costanza con cui s’incontravano. Un solo giorno l’anno, da secoli ormai.  
Holmes poteva avere, con un gesto, chiunque desiderasse, era in grado di corrompere chiunque eppure era lui che voleva.  
Gli assalti nel suo corpo erano violenti e brutali ma lui bramava questo e non avrebbe dovuto piacergli così tanto, perché era sbagliato, perché era peccato eppure erano lì e lui si sentiva vivo nel momento stesso in cui il demone gli veniva dentro e lo marchiava con il suo seme che gli bruciava le viscere come lava, ma quel dolore era benvenuto e si mischiava al suo stesso piacere.  
“Tu sei mio, riuscirò a corromperti e portarti alle tenebre e possederti ogni giorno per l’eternità” lo ripeteva ogni volta eppure dopo un giorno passato a fare l’amore, si lasciavano con languidi baci e struggenti carezze.  
Quella fu l’ultima volta perché Gregory scelse.   
Scelse di farsi strappare le ali ed essere lasciato sulla terra come un comune mortale a patto che le potenze superiori facessero lo stesso con Mycroft.  
Ora nella caotica e bellissima Londra sono solo un detective ispettore della Nuova Scotland Yard e un uomo che ha in mano l’intera Inghilterra, ma sono insieme, non per l’eternità ma per un periodo abbastanza lungo per goderne appieno.


	30. Forse mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 152  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: MycroftXLestrade   
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 22 al 24 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Le parole hanno l’impatto maggiore sulle persone. Soprattutto quelle non dette. (in pratica loro che si amano, ma non se lo dicono).  
> Gentilmente proposto da Donnie TZ.

L’alba vi coglie nudi in quel letto sfatto che odora di voi, e che vi ha visto fare l’amore innumerevoli volte.   
Sai che come te anche Mycroft è sveglio e, forse, sta facendo i tuoi stessi pensieri.   
Vi frequentate da due anni e negli ultimi sei mesi il vostro rapporto si è evoluto ed appena i vostri impegni lo permettono, vi ritrovate in quel letto a fare l’amore, a consumarvi le labbra di baci.   
Tutto poi finisce allo spuntate del sole per poi ricominciare la prima notte possibile.   
Ora rifletti, senti che i sentimenti che provi per quell’Holmes sono mutati. Che non è più semplicemente sesso.   
Eppure ogni volta che tenti di dirgli quello che provi tu ti blocchi; neppure Mycroft, che è un abile oratore quando vuole, ti ha mai detto nulla eppure tu sai.  
Forse un giorno riuscirete ad ammettere ciò che provate l’uno nei confronti dell’altro.   
Forse… oppure mai.


	31. Attesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 194  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Incontrollabile, incontenibile, irrazionale gelosia. A tua discrezione se provata da Mycroft o da Greg.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Donnie TZ.

Era sciocco e lo sapeva, eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensare al suo uomo insieme a quella donna, una gran bella donna, tra le altre.  
“È solo un incontro diplomatico” aveva tentato di rassicurarlo e rabbonirlo quella mattina, ma con scarso, anzi scarsissimo successo.  
Sul lavoro non era riuscito a concentrarsi, per fortuna non era successo nulla di complicato, durante la pausa aveva mandato quattro messaggi a Mycroft e l’uomo non aveva risposto, cosa insolita per lui, e questo non aveva fatto altro che incrementare la gelosia che aveva presto preso il sopravvento su di lui.  
Gregory Lestrade non si era mai considerato un uomo esageratamente geloso, ma con Holmes tante cose erano state rimesse in discussione.  
Uscì da Scotland Yard a testa bassa tentando invano di accendersi una sigaretta, quando vide l’elegante berlina nera in attesa in fondo alla strada, il suo cuore perse un battito, come sempre.   
Ad attenderlo sui morbidi sedili di pelle vi era Mycroft che sfogliava svogliatamente un fascicolo di non un ben indentificato paese.  
Greg non attese un minuto di più si avventò su quelle labbra che non baciava da quel mattino e mormorò “Mi sei mancato.”


	32. Attrazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 395  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-13, giallo, K+  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Johnlock - John e Sherlock sono costretti a baciarsi per un caso e scoprono di essere attratti l’un l’altro.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Bucky Bear.

Rientrarono a casa in silenzio, non avevano detto una parola per tutto il tragitto in taxi. John spiava di tanto in tanto il suo coinquilino, ma il volto pallido di Sherlock era impassibile: una maschera di cera.  
Watson si rifugiò sotto il getto della doccia, nella speranza di lavare via quella sensazione che gli serpeggiava dentro e che senza vergogna alcuna sfociava nel suo basso ventre.  
La sua mente tornò prepotentemente a quello che era accaduto solo poche ore prima: erano sulle tracce di un criminale e poi da predatori erano diventati preda ed avevano iniziato a fuggire lungo i vicoli dei bassifondi di Londra; ad un certo punto in quella folle corsa Sherlock lo aveva spinto dietro un angolo e lo aveva baciato.  
Dapprima era stata solo una pressione di labbra contro labbra, ma poi qualcosa era cambiato e le loro bocche si erano schiuse e le loro lingue avevano preso a muoversi insieme, dimentichi dell’uomo che li inseguiva, della polizia, di Londra tutta. C’erano solo loro in quel bacio inatteso.  
Bruscamente com’era iniziato, bruscamente si era interrotto. Lasciandoli ansanti ed imbarazzati, Sherlock si era allontanato da lui ed aveva chiamato un taxi ed ora erano a casa.  
John girò la manopola verso l’acqua fredda sperando che questo alleviasse la sua tensione.  
Chiusa l’acqua poté chiaramente sentire il suono del violino che proveniva dal piano di sotto, si avvolse l’asciugamano intorno ai fianchi e, come ipnotizzato da quel suono, scese di sotto.  
Sherlock era davanti alla finestra, occhi chiusi, labbra strette. Indossava la sua vestaglia di seta viola allacciata malamente in vita, chiaramente nudo sotto di essa. Una visione onirica e proibita con quella musica che gli penetrava sotto pelle facendolo rabbrividire.  
Sherlock aprì gli occhi senza smettere di suonare fino a quando John non gli fu davanti: “Dobbiamo parlare Sherlock” esordì e la musica si interruppe, il violino venne posato.  
“Davvero?” disse allungando la mano, sfiorando la pelle umida dell’altro, fino al bordo del suo asciugamano, facendolo cadere a terra.  
“Sh… Sherlock!” protestò debolmente, ma questo non servì a niente perché pochi istanti dopo si ritrovarono nudi sul divano, i corpi intrecciati, le labbra incollate le une alle altre e John si rese conto in quel preciso momento che dal primo istante in cui lo aveva conosciuto era stato irrimediabilmente attratto da quell’uomo e che fino a quel momento aveva solo negato l’evidenza.


	33. Ascensore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 313  
> Raccolta: Di tutto un po’  
> Personaggi: Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: LestradXMycroft  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock - Mystrade - Quella volta in cui il Governo Inglese e un Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard si ritrovarono bloccati in un ascensore per 24 ore… rating rosso se possibile.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Ale River-Sherly Rizza.

“Io sono davvero senza parole, ispettore Lestrade” sbottò Mycroft togliendosi il cappotto.  
“Ogni tanto succede che questo ascensore si fermi è vecchio. Ripartirà a breve.”  
Mycroft Holmes gli scoccò un’occhiata tutt’altro che rassicurante quindi indicò con l’ombrello la telecamera nell’angolo “Dovrebbero vederci dalla videocamera di sicurezza.”  
“Emh… no è rotta da anni, anche l’allarme non funziona.”  
Mycroft chiuse gli occhi cercando di imporsi di non perdere la pazienza estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca scoprendo così che lì non prendeva.  
“Non soffri di claustrofobia vero?”  
“No, ma detesto i luoghi angusti e puzzolenti come questi.”  
“Non ci resta che aspettare che qualcuno ci trovi.”  
“Allettante prospettiva” commentò acido Mycroft.  
Le ore trascorrevano lente, ma nessuno sembrava passare sulle scale dell’edificio.  
“Era questa la tua idea di appuntamento galante, Gregory?”  
Il poliziotto non rispose punto sul vivo, ma si limitò a sporgersi in avanti ed a baciare sulla bocca l’altro uomo. Questo bastò per accendere il desiderio in entrambi, in fondo in qualche modo dovevano pur far passare il tempo.  
La cabina dell’ascensore era piccola e non permetteva grandi manovre, si spogliarono ammucchiando gli abiti in un angolo.  
Lestrade sedeva con la schiena poggiata alla parete e Mycroft gli si mise cavalcioni sentendo il membro del compagno premere contro le sue natiche.  
Greg si succhiò due dita e lo preparò lentamente ad accoglierlo mentre Mycroft massaggiava l’uno contro l’altro i loro sessi.  
Con cautela si spinse nel corpo di Mycroft che accompagnò il suo ingresso con un lungo gemito inarticolato.  
Mycroft si muoveva sopra di lui tremando nel piacere fino a quando non raggiunsero il culmine insieme.  
Fu uno scossone a destarli entrambi all’improvviso, qualcuno stava riportando l’abitacolo al piano manualmente.  
Fecero appena in tempo a finire di vestirsi che le porte si aprirono e davanti a loro apparve una sorridente Anthea che reggeva un portaabiti.  
“Il suo cambio, signore, come aveva richiesto!”


End file.
